Fish (ANB)
Fish in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning can be caught either using rods of fish traps, and the rods come in two different kinds. After catching a fish you can place it in the fishery to grow more. __TOC__ List of fish Alligator Gar }} Ango Arowana }} Black Bass Fish you can catch in various places. Strong for its size! Sea Bass Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Called by different names as it grows to different sizes. Large Sea Bass }} Beltfish }} Bluegill Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Has a blue pattern around its gills. Blowfish Bonito Small Carp }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid carp. Carp Sakura Land }} Catfish Small Char }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid char. Char Mountain }} Pale Chub Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Basket Clams }} Shallfish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Steamer Clam Beach }} Shellfish you can catch in rivers or the sea. Can catch in a fish trap. Red Crab }} Crab you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Only found in clean, clear rivers. Blue Crab }} Crab you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Love that blue color! Mitten Crab }} Red King Crab Dace Mountain }} Fish you can catch in rivers or waterfalls. Eel }} Flounder Flying Fish Small Funa }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid funa. Funa Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Eats all kinds of things. Large Funa Sakura Land }} Small Goby }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid goby. Goby }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Swims by flapping its pectoral fins. Halibut Hamaguri Honmoroko Mountain, Sakural Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Hutchen }} Icefish }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Body looks transparent. Killifish }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Lives in clear water. Small Loach }} Loach Large Loach Longtooth Grouper Mackerel Mas }} Large Mas }} Needlefish Snowland }} Fish you can catch in rivers and cold places. Ocean Sunfish Octopus Pike Pollock Southern Island }} Freshwater Prawn Crustacean you can catch in rivers. Lake Prawn }} Crustacean you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Tiger Prawn Crustacean you can catch in the sea or rivers. Salmon Snowland, Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Grows up in the sea and returns to the river it spawned in. Chum Salmon Sardine Sea Bream Sculpin }} Small Shishamo Fish you can catch anywhere. Small but splendid shishamo. Shishamo Southern Island, Snowland, Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Named after the leaves of a certain plant. March Shrimp }} Smelt Snowland }} Blotched Snakehead Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Large Snakehead Sakura Land }} Small Sweetfish Fish you can catch anywhere. Can catch in a fish trap. A small but nice sweetfish. Sweetfish Snowland, Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Has a wonderful aroma suggesting watermelon or cucumber. Three-Lips Mountain, Sakura Land }} Fish you often catch in rivers or mountaintop. Small Trout }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid trout. Trout Mountain }} Fish you can catch in rivers or waterfalls. Has a graceful beauty. Small Trout (Alternate) }} Trout (Alternate) Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. A little bit different from salmon. Tuna Horned Turban Softshell Turtle }} Utsubo , Southern Island }} Location details The way this handles these directions will be redone soon, the mess below will be a lot neater. Category:Fish